Hors du temps
by Adalas
Summary: Une ruelle dans la nuit. Deux hommes à terre, l'un se redresse l'autre en ferra-t-il de même ?


****Un petit OS qui, j'espère ne résonnera pas comme du déjà vu mais ce thème somme toute assez classique (que vous n'allez pas tarder à découvrir) me tenait à cœur donc... je vous propose humblement ma version. :)****

 ** **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

 _ _Ça pouvait être le jour.__

 _ _Ça pouvait être la nuit.__

 _ _Ici - dans ce lieu hors du temps - ça n'avait plus d'importance.__

 _ _Les heures s'écoulaient comme des minutes.__

 _ _Les minutes s'écoulaient comme des heures.__

 _ _Qu'importe.__

En cette froide soirée de Novembre, le monde était lugubre, étouffé par le froid et la grisaille. La pluie tombait : fin crachin glacé et impitoyable, dessinant sur les carreaux des fenêtres de fines rigoles formant des zébrures humides semblables aux barreaux d'une cage tordue. Les murs étaient sombres, suintant, rapprochés, donnant une illusion d'étouffement. Les bruits de la circulation londonienne étaient lointains, presque imperceptibles. La lumière des lampadaires peinait à repousser les ténèbres de l'automne... c'était un lieu sordide propre à illustrer les croyances et les idéaux populaires des lieux de refuge propre aux pires criminels et c'était exactement ce que cela semblait paraître.

 _ _Le chemin était invariablement le même, c'était toujours le même : prédéterminé et universel.__

 _ _La lumière était toujours la même : bleue, douce, chaleureuse, intemporelle.__

 _ _Les ombres, toujours aux mêmes endroits.__

 _ _Rien n'avait changé et rien ne changerait jamais dans ce lieu hors du temps.__

Un éclat métallique luisait vaillamment dans les lueurs faiblardes de la ville... l'éclat d'un revolver...

 _ _Je marchais depuis un temps indéterminé,__

 _ _Et je continuais de marcher sans avancer, sans ressentir de fatigue...__

 _ _Inlassablement je continuai à mettre un pied devant l'autre parce que c'était la seule chose à faire.__

La lueur métallique du pistolet et la clarté artificielle des réverbères éclairaient une longue silhouette vêtue de noir étendue sur l'asphalte luisante tandis qu'une autre, plus petite et plus trapue se relevait tant bien que mal, chancelante, essuyant dans un geste mécanique le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux. Puis un hurlement horrifié retentit, les murs froids et indifférents portant son écho haut dans le ciel :

\- SHERLOCK !

 _ _Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit.__

 _ _Il n'y en avait jamais eu ou peut-être était-ce moi qui n'étais plus capable de les percevoir...__

\- Bon sang, Sherlock, c'est pas vrai ! Non, pas ça !

John se précipita vers Sherlock prostré face contre terre, baignant dans une flaque poisseuse qui se teintait de noir dans la faible lumière. Le médecin se laissa tomber à genoux, n'accordant aucune importance à sa mauvaise jambe dont les muscles se contractaient de douleur au rythme des pulsations douloureuses qui lui martelaient les tempes. Avec douceur et précaution, il retourna sur le dos le détective dont le visage marmoréen était strié de filets sanglants formant des peintures cabalistiques sur sa peau pâle et glacée...

 _ _J'étais nimbé d'une lueur chaleureuse, baigné dans un calme et un silence apaisant. Un silence paisible que je n'avais encore jamais connu. Mon esprit sans cesse bouillonnant enfin reposé, presque effacé au même titre les souvenirs.__

 _ _J'étais hors du monde.__

 _ _J'étais hors du temps.__

Gardant son calme au moyen d'une profonde respiration qui lui donna l'impression d'inhaler des flammes tant l'air était vif, John tendit la main vers la gorge de son ami y cherchant son pouls tandis que tout son corps gelé et frissonnant se penchait pour guetter le moindre souffle de respiration...

 _ _J'étais dans un large couloir végétal silencieux comme suspendu dans le vide. Les troncs noirs, larges et massifs ressemblaient à des piliers, des colonnades torsadées, tordues, fantaisistes qui soutenaient un lourd toit de feuilles, de ramures et de branchages qui s'entrecroisaient au dessus de moi comme le toit d'un vaste tunnel sans fin.__

John ne sentit rien.

Rien !

Pas la moindre pulsation, pas le moindre souffle d'air.

... ainsi c'était fini.

Eux deux faisant face - ensemble - contre le reste du monde était désormais révolu, retranché au rang de souvenir à la fois heureux et douloureux car il rappelait ce qui était perdu.

Ainsi prenait fin la carrière de l'homme le plus brillant qui soit : gisant tel un pantin désarticulé sur le sol dur et froid, baignant dans son propre sang, une profonde plaie par balle perforant sa poitrine immobile. Tué par un seul tir de revolver, son assassin ayant disparu dans les ombres de la nuit et de la brume qui dévorait petit à petit les ruelles.

Ce n'était pas une fin digne d'un génie.

Et pourtant c'était ainsi que s'achevait leur amitié...

 _ _Des paillettes blanches, dorées, argentées voltaient autour de moi.__

 _ _Qu'étaient-elles ?__

 _ _Ça__ _ _n'avait pas d'importance.__

 _ _Plus rien n'en avait.__

Mais ce serait sans compter sur John qui n'allait certainement pas se lamenter en restant les bras ballants alors que son meilleur ami agonisait sous ses yeux. Retenant un juron où se mêlaient terreur et chagrin, John brandit fiévreusement son portable et composa le numéro des secours et lorsque quelqu'un décrocha, il donna toutes les informations nécessaires dans un débit fluide, rapide et autoritaire qui cachait son angoisse puis il apposa ses deux mains sur la poitrine ensanglantée et entama une série de pression rythmées et puissantes entrecoupées de baisers de vie...

 _ _Elles étaient en suspens dans l'air immobile. Dans cet air dépourvu de souffle y compris du mien.__

 _ _Dans cet air hors du temps.__

 _ _Mais y avait-il de l'air ?__

 _ _... ça n'avait pas d'importance.__

John continuait de se démener sur le corps inerte de Sherlock. Le docteur sentait la sueur bouillante se mêlant à son propre sang qui coulait sur son front et sur ses tempes, dévalant ses joues, coulant dans ses yeux, les brûlant comme s'y eut été de l'acide. Entre deux dons de souffle, John ne cessait de parler dans un débit de plus en plus haché, martelant le thorax de son ami dans un rythme soutenu :

\- Bon sang, Sherlock ! C'est pas vrai ! Aller, tu ne vas pas me crever dans les bras espèce de crétin !... Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu !... Sherlock, tu m'avais promis - au mariage - tu m'avais juré que tu serais là pour moi alors tiens ta promesse !...

Sa voix se brisa et il dut prendre une inspiration sifflante qu'il s'empressa d'offrir à son seul ami...

 _ _Le passé et le futur n'étaient plus ; il n'y avait qu'un éternel présent figé dans un instant de plénitude...__

 _ _J'étais un voyageur mais je ne voyageais pas.__

 _ _Le voyage était fini depuis longtemps ou bien ne faisait-il que commencer ?__

Les minutes passaient, à la fois trop rapides et interminables, les chances de ramener à la vie le blessé diminuant petit à petit. Les ténèbres s'approchaient implacablement, grignotant petit à petit l'espoir que tout s'arrange.

Aux yeux de John, plus rien ne comptait : ni le passé ni le futur de plus en plus sombre qui se profilait, ni le froid, ni la douleur de son propre corps. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance hormis le corps livide et amorphe de Sherlock dont la vie reposait entre ses mains.

\- Sherlock, pitié, ne me fais pas ce coup-là ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! haleta John.

Sa poitrine était compressée par l'émotion, ses yeux embués brouillant sa vison, ses lèvres frémissantes, sa mauvaise jambe tremblant sous son poids, ses mains devenues écarlates où pulsait une douleur lancinante à force d'appliquer pression après pression. Ces dernières résonnaient avec un bruit sourd qui sonnait comme le glas de l'espoir alors que la tête de Sherlock dodelinait mollement dans les flaques ; les boucles d'ébène poisseuses collées à son front et à ses tempes, ses lèvres bleuissant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait tandis que son visage prenait une teinte grisâtre de mauvaise augure. Les pans de son manteau étaient étalés sur le sol humide de pluie, de sueur et de sang comme des ailes brisées...

Puis les sirènes hurlantes retentirent dans le lointain, se rapprochant petit à petit. En entendant ce son, John sentit l'espoir renaître. Avec une force renouvelée, il appliqua fermement ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock tout en lui pinçant les narines et souffla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, sentant la poitrine perforée se gonfler sous lui.

\- Aller, Sherlock ! Tiens bon ! Encore un petit peu, les secours arrivent ! Je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi...

Enfin des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent entre les murs qui formaient un huis-clôt étouffant, annonçant la fin du silence. John tourna vivement la tête en direction des secouristes qui s'approchaient au pas de course - l'ambulance étant trop massive pour s'avancer dans la ruelle - ses mains appuyant toujours vigoureusement sur la poitrine écarlate :

\- Par ici, dépêchez-vous ! Vite ! s'exclama-t-il. Aller, Sherlock, ils sont là ! Reviens, ce n'est pas le bon jour pour mourir ! murmura-t-il en laissant sa place aux ambulanciers.

Pendant quelques instants il observa anxieusement les secouristes s'affairer autour de son ami, le défibrillateur remplaçant ses mains fatiguées, un masque à oxygène prenant le relais de son souffle haletant qui était devenu de plus en plus court et saccadé...

Il ne quittait pas des yeux la poitrine dénudée qui tressautait à chaque décharge comme si son regard angoissé pouvait faire repartir le cœur du détective...

Il ne disait pas un mot mais les traits de son visage parlaient pour lui. Tout dans l'ancien soldat hurlait : Pitié Sherlock, réveille-toi !

 _ _Je n'étais plus.__

 _ _Plus rien n'avait d'importance car j'étais hors du temps.__

…

 _ _Je...__

 _ _N'étais...__

 _ _Plus...__

 _ _...__

 _ _Vraiment ?...__

 _ _Dans ce cas... pourquoi le tunnel de branchage devenait-il de plus en plus flou tandis que des bruits parasites murmuraient dans le lointain, toujours plus fort, toujours plus désagréables ?...__

 _ _Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de ne plus être à ma place dans ce lieu hors du temps ? Pourquoi mon esprit apaisé me faisait voir un visage aux yeux bleus surplombés de cheveux blonds ?...__

 _ _Puis un seul mot fit disparaître ce lieu hors du temps et de ma portée :__

 _ _John.__

* * *

 ** **Et voilà ! :)****

 ** **Dans ma précédente fic Drama, pas mal de gens auraient préféré une fin ouverte, votre souhait est maintenant réalisé ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu !****


End file.
